Cartoon Network Rumble Party
Story The Cartoon Network characters from each series, meet up to the world of the Crystal Kingdom and they met a cute fairy name Olika, but a villain name Ragnord, the demon lord, will try to threaten the Crystal Kingdom and take the six crystals. So it's up Finn, Jake, and the rest of the characters to save the day. Characters Heroes Finn (Adventure Time) Jake (Adventure Time) Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Garnet (Steven Universe) Amethyst (Steven Universe) Pearl (Steven Universe) Clarence (Clarence) Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Gena Ramirez-Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Akane Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Kaito Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Gemini Lumnix/Robogirl (Robogirl) Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) Grizzly (We Bare Bears) Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) Maia (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) Villains Ice King (Adventure Time) Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) Dr. Light (Teen Titans Go!) Malachite (Steven Universe) Dr. Fuji (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Dr. Nolosis (Robogirl) Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) Madame Absinthe (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) Ragnord (The villain who first appeared) Modes Story Mode- Explore through the Crystal Kingdom with Olika. Party Mode- Play with your friends. Free Play Mode- Play any minigame. Single Player Mode- Play minigames "Springed Up" and "Candy Drop". Options- Change settings. 4-player Minigames Flower Shrine- Collect as many flower petals as you can before time runs out. Sanity Pressure- The little goblin is getting insane and enraged, try hitting him hard as you can to make him go to sleep. The player who hits the goblin last, wins. Robot Rhythm- Memorize the movements of the robot, if you get three strikes in a row, you're out. The player who survives in ten turns or one of the three players out, wins. Color Mix Up- When a picture in colors show up, try to pick the right color that matches the example. Spot the Difference- Find an error out of four pictures, if you pick the wrong one, you'll waste time, be careful. The player who finds the most mistakes at the end wins. 1 vs. 3 Minigames Brimestoned- The gamepad player controls a big spiked pole to hit three players on the rock platform. Laser Team- Three players ground pound on a tile to use the lasers while the gamepad player avoids getting fried. Spotlight Fright- One player uses a spotlight to find all three players hiding in the mansion's garden. Plate 'n Perils- The gamepad player holds a small wooden tray containing a spiked ball to hit the three players in it. Crane of Terrorism- The gamepad player controls a big crane to capture the rest of the players in the crane game machine. Flying Saucer Zap Up- Three players ride in UFOs to capture the gamepad player to win. Furnitures of Forbidding- Three players must activate the furnitures around the living room to hit the gamepad player three times to win. Blown Away- The gamepad player uses a giant fan to blow away the players to prevent them from crossing the white line, three players have 30 seconds to cross the white line to win. Octozooka- Three players uses octopus cannons to shoot and hit the gamepad player on the platform three times to win, the gamepad player must survive in 20 seconds to avoid getting inked. Inferno Terror- One player controls a giant metal hammer to hit the giant metal gears which the three players are standing and must survive by jumping to avoid getting swiped in the giant incinerator. Pinball Bonanza- One player uses 2 vs. 2 Minigames Jigsaw Scramble- Both teams should put back the pieces of a puzzle back in order, the team who finishes, wins. Boulder Rampage- Yikes! A giant boulder! Pump your cart fast as you can before the boulder crushes you, the team who makes it out of the tunnel wins. Battle Minigames Defuse It or Lose It- Each player should take turns to cut each wire on the giant bomb or if it explodes on you, you lose. Last person standing wins. Lucky Card- Pick a card to see if you win coins, if you pick the spiked ball card, lose half your coins. Ghostly Guess- Pick a card that show the picture of a sprixie on it, but if you pick a card that reveals Ragnord's minions, you're out. Last person standing wins. Duel Minigames Something's Awry- Whirlpool Boogey- Swim as fast as you can before the whirlpool catches you. Boss Minigames Ice King's Icy Blast Tina Rex's Pebble Bedlam Dr. Light's Musical BoundCategory:Cartoon Network Games